plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea-nut
EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺6.49 POL: zł12.38 MX: $39.00 $3.98 THB: ฿98.09 BRL: R$5,99 |unlocked china = Obtaining 10 Pea-nut Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around.}} Pea-nut is an offensive and defensive premium plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on June 22, 2014, and is currently available for purchase for $2.99. Pea-nut is a combination of Peashooter and Wall-nut: It can shoot peas at zombies that deal as much damage as a Peashooter, as well as delay them with its bite-absorbing shell. However, if Pea-nut suffers from too much damage and degrades, its fire rate will be halved (untrue in the Chinese version) as each head takes turns shooting peas. Origins Pea-nut is based on the real life Arachis hypogaea, a grain legume commonly known as peanut in English. Its name is also related to Pea-nut's ability: "Pea" refers to Pea-nut's ability to shoot peas like Peashooter, while "nut" relates to Pea-nut's similarity to Wall-nut. Almanac entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Overview Pea-nut absorbs 80 bites and its appearance changes upon at 16, 32, 48, and 64 bites before being eaten at 80 bites. Pea-nut's fire rate is halved when it reaches its third degrade, as both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, Pea-nut will act similarly to both Peashooter and Wall-nut: It will shoot 60 peas, restores its health, and gets a metal viking helmet that can absorb up to 80 bites or a smash from Gargantuar. Level upgrade Costumed Pea-nut gets additional armor, increasing its health. Strategies Pea-nut is special in that it is both an offensive and defensive plant, costing and doing a similar job as a Peashooter and Wall-nut set. While neither its offensive nor defensive capability is stellar for its price tag of 150 sun, Pea-nut is an useful plant if the player wishes to combine offense and defense into a single plant. Pea-nut also benefits from its relatively fast recharge for a defensive plant, allowing the player to set up defensive lines more quickly early level, as well as repair defense later on. Thanks to its health, Pea-nut is useful against ambushes that can send zombies deep into the player's defenses, as well as Imps deployed by Imp Cannons and Gargantuars. Torchwood can also be used to boost Pea-nut's offensive potential, although this is often counterproductive as Torchwood will have to be placed on the front line to utilize its ability. Gallery Trivia *Before the 3.2 update, Pea-nut could absorb 40 bites before dying, degrading at 8, 16, 24, and 32 bites. *Prior to version 2.8, Wall-nut First Aid would not work on Pea-nut's second degrade. *In the Chinese version, Pea-nut's green pea projectiles are replaced with peanuts, complete with their own sprite and animation. Peanuts behave almost identically to normal peas and can be ignited by Torchwood, but cannot be reflected by Jester Zombies and Hammer Zombies. See also *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Red Stinger *Peashooting plants *Premium plants *Pea ru:Горох-орех Category:Plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces